RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Affinity Fortune
by persona3girl2
Summary: During the Vytal Festival, a young man named Vincent Ursus tell the story to his best friend how he met his childhood friend, Yang. In his past, he was raised by married faunus couple until he finds out he not their child so he decide to search for his real parents. He unexpected encounter a young girl named Yang Xiao Long. This is the story where their friendship blossom.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Affinity Fortune**

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

The setting take place during the Vytal Festival.

In the Forever Falls, a young man with slightly shoulder length blond hair and amber eyes fighting against several Grimms to face along journey with his team. His team graduated early from Altas Academy only in their mid-semester and ever since then they always stay together as a team. Their latest mission given by the Headmaster Ironwood was to escort a special guest to Vale as possible before the the festival ended. He also heard rumors about their special quest is a seer that can see any possible futures event that will occur, but he doesn't believe as he thinking it just a fairy tale or a make believe story.

He then processing of defeating Grimms to make a path way for their special guest. The young man aim at a far distance Grimm in 800 cm and fire at it in a clean shot. He shoot like fifteen Grimms with only one shot each without missing his targets. He switch his ranged weapon form to melee form to slice n' dice the Creeps and Beowolfs. The young man switch to his weapon to gun form and process shooting for far Grimms.

After he defeating the Grimm, he put his main weapon back of his holster and grab his scroll from his front pocket to watch the Vytal Festival Tournment to pass the time to wait for his team to finished their job of defeating some Grimms in different arena. Unknowingly to him, he forgot to kill one more Grimm which is a Ursa. As it was about to kill the young man from behind, one of his teammates come and quickly kill it with weapon's razor class to finished the blow. The Ursa fell to the down and disappear into the shadows.

"I knew you will come, Silver." he smirked.

"Vincent, you should be more careful! As your childhood friend and best friend I suppose to protect you. But promise me this won't happen to you again I mean it! This is your tenth time you almost get killed." Van worried.

"Fine, I promise to double check the area before taking a break."

"Good." He feels relieved. "So what are you watching?"

"Just the Vytal Festival Tourment."

"Yeah.. It's a shame we didn't participate this year.. It would have been fun to face off with team FNKI and one of the newest team in Beacon, Team RWBY." He sadly smiled.

"RWBY? Don't you mean, Rudy like a gem?" Vincent confused.

"No Van, RWBY replacing the U with a W. It's confusing, but you understand." He slightly annoyed. "So what team are watching and who are you cheering for?"

"This is the match between team RWBY and team ABRN. And I'm cheering for one of the member of team RWBY."

"Which is?"

"One of the strongest member, Yang Xiao Long!" He exclaimed in admiration. "And you?"

"I'm cheering for Ruby Rose." He shyly admitted.

"Oh so we rooting on the same team, that's cool." He smiled. "I'm surprised she grows up very nice and mature. I wish I can actually watch her match with her team."

"Oh that's remind me, How do you know Yang?"

"She's my childhood friend."

"WHAT?! Really?! When?" He shocked.

"About ten years ago in Patch. Wait of minute, how do you know her? Is she your childhood friend too?" He grinned.

"Well I'm not actually her friend, but I know her sister, Ruby, she is like my true childhood friend, I was like her precious family." He faintly smiled.

Vincent is touched.

"Will you tell me a story about how you met Yang? I'm just a bit curious and all." He asked.

"Alright, but do you want me to ask Leo and Fallen Angel? listen too?"

"I don't think they would be interesting listening to someone else's past and besides, they would rather to protect our special guest even she can be a slightly moody and serious." he explained.

"Alright. I guess allow this once since I usually start a story without my team and closely friends around. This is the story on how I met her in ten years ago."

* * *

 _Ten_ _years_ _ago_..

 _It's all started in a nice summer day where he lives in Patch and raised by a happy married Faunus couples and they love him very much. His father, Terra Ursus, who's a fisherman to collect fishes and selling them from nearby Ports, he often take Vincent fishing when he has a day off from work, and his mother, Cora Ursus, who work's as a nurse at a hospital yo take care of children and adult regardless the ages, she also is the best cook and good fashion taste. During his childhood, he felt very different from the other humans he attend school at even though he get along with many faunus kids of his age and older from a different school. He believed to be faunus, who hasn't got his animal trait and wonder if would grow soon, which was stated by his parents._

 _After he got back from school, Vincent overheard something in the living room. 'I wonder what was going on there?' he say in his thoughts, curious._

 _As he goes to the living room, he behinds the wall and to listen carefully. "Honey, there is something I need to tell you."_

 _'Is that Mom? I hope nothing bad is happening to her.'_

 _"What is it, dear?" Terra worried._

 _"I'm pregnant." She sadly replied._

 _Vincent secretly happily about his mother's announcement. 'I hope it's a girl.'_

 _"Cora, that's great! I'm happy for you, but why are you still sad? Is that more to it?" He asked._

 _"Yes, it's about our son, Vincent."_

 _"What about him?"_

 _She continues.. "How long are we going to keep this secret from him? And I'm worried that our unborn child would be confused and suspicious about our entire family history."_

 _Vincent confused._

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"That Vincent wasn't really our child, and sooner or later he will learned the truth about that he's actually adopted and he's a human."_

 _Van is horrify by the shocking truth. 'I was never born a Faunus and I was adopted. This can't not be happening. And now there thinking of replacing me with their actual child.'_

 _He angry rush to his room and started packing his things he wants to bring, his clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, pajamas, flashlight, first aid kit, his wallet, and a sleeping bag. He quietly grab some snacks and fruit in the kitchen where his adopted parents are still having a conversation. The last thing he wants to get was his hat given by his father and a family photo, however he notices a old photo underneath the picture frame and slowly removing it. He unfold the photo_ _to look at his real parents, but for some reason, the image of his mother's face and hair has been partly burned a while the image with the only clue she wore was red and white hood cloak and his father if he's alright judging by the old photo, he look like in his late 20's with dirty blond hair and golden eyes. 'This is the only clue I got. I need to find them!' He says in his thoughts, determined._

 _As he quiet sneaking out of the house, he accidentally stepping on a plastic water bottle._

 _His adopted parents stopped and look at their son carrying a lot things in his backpack._

 _"Son, what are you doing?" he asked._

 _"Don't call me son! You lie to me about everything!"_ _he glared at them._

 _"Lie to you? What are you taking abo- You heard our conversation? Please understand Vincent this isn't what it looks like!" she tried explain to him, calmly._

 _"I wasn't born a faunus aren't I? So that's mean that I was actually a human after all!"_

 _"Yes. But the reason is that we don't want to tell you the truth until you turn 16 on your birthday. We just don't want you to feel different from the other kids. Well we are still coping of about our first child.." he explained._

 _"What first child?! You mean you're actual real child?! Tell me what happen to your son or daughter?!" Vincent angry._

 _"Terra!" she yelled._

 _"Our first son, died in an accident during the Grimm invasion at Mountain Glenn. We weren't able save him in time. we were about to commit suicide and decided to get eaten by the Grimm until we heard a baby's crying and we found you were hidden inside_ _a someone else cowboy hat. We were given another hope to keep living and that we don't want you to end up in the same fate as our decreased son. Which why we took y_ _ou in and raised you like our own, you like a son to us and we love you. Please understand, Vincent." He says in sincere._

 _"So I was like your replacement for your decreased son and since you are going to another one like your kind, you won't need me then." Vincent frowned._

 _'That's not truth! We won't never-" as Coraline tried to explained to him, but she was cut off._

 _"Fine! I will find my real parents myself! And you enjoyed life with your second child!" he exclaimed._

 _"Vincent wait!' she yelled in worry._

 _He ran off to the house as he hiding his emotions revealing that he feels hurt, upset, and was crying deep inside being lie to for the past ten years of his life._

* * *

"Vincent.. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Silver sadden.

"Well that the long version, what I told you since we were kids was the short version since I was too painful to remember."

"Before I can process to my story, I going to have a quick look at the Vytal Tourment. I want to see if Yang and her team won." He said in happiness.

He turn on his scroll only to found out that miss portion of this match much to his shocked only to see that Yang deliver the final blow on three remaining of team ABRN and blast them to the lava area thus bring team RWBY to victory.

"No! I miss some parts the match?! I really want to see Yang's match!" he cried in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Vincent, there's always a replay rerun from the match or you can watch it on my scroll a while you were explaining your past, I secretly record the match for you." He give him a calm smiled.

"Really?! Thanks buddy! I love ya so much that I can kiss you, but I can't since I'm strongly into all type of girls. But instead I can give you this!" He give his best friend a bear hug.

"That's wonderful, but too tight! Please let me go!" He feel uncomfortable how strong his hug be.

"I'm sorry. I got carry away. Now to explain the rest of my story!" He let go of him and to continue with his story.

* * *

 _At night somewhere in deep windy forest where alone, Vincent take shelter in a big hollow tree. He had ever thing prepare since he learned his surviving skill thanks to his adopted dad and that he's a bear type faunus. He takes out the photo he found at home and become to worried whether or not his parents abandoned then when he was an accident or that they left them because they were actually protecting him from the Grimms. 'I wonder if my real parents are still alive or not. I really want to see them with my own eyes. I'm even curious if Vincent is really my name given by them or his adopted parents. Who am I really..' Suddenly he heard a loud noise, and he takes out a big broken branches and prepare to fight as he thought it might be a Beowolf or a Ursa. However coming inside of the hollow tree wasn't a Grimm, but a human in a black cloak carrying around a long sword. The strangler appear to be a woman, but he can't see her face since it's shrouding in a hood._

 _Although he is not afraid, and still retain his fighting stance at the mysterious strangler._

 _"Who are you?! Are you going to kill me?! Did my parents sent you to bring me back?!" He panic._

 _"No.. Not really. Just passing by until the sunset and then process to my next mission." she calmly replied._

 _"Oh I see.. Are you a Huntress?" He asked._

 _"You can say that." She smiled. "So what's your name, young man?"_

 _"I'm Vincent. And yours?" He asked._

 _"That's classified. But you can say I'm a bird born from shadows and always appear in a grimmer seasons." She give him a hint of her name._

 _Vincent thinks what would her name might be judging by the color of her hair and clothes. Then it hit him and come up a best name to think up. "Is it Raven?"_

 _Raven was a but surprised as nobody she meets would ever guess her real name on the first try. "Wow. I'm impressed. You got on the first try, but I'm not planning tell you my last name."_

 _"I wasn't planning to." He says in a depressed tone._

 _"So Vincent, why are you here all alone in the forest?" She asked._

 _"I'm here to search for my real parents whether if they are still alive or not, I don't care. I just want to know they are alright." Vincent determined._

 _"Do you have photo of your parents?"_

 _"Yeah, but I already know what my real father looks like, but my mother, I don't know. The photo I just found recently and was already burn off." He handle the photo to Raven and she takes the closer look. After a few moment of silent, she gave him a proper answer about his real parents. "I don't know them, but may find information about your parents at a local pub from the far east of Signal if you know what it is."_

 _"I know what that is..It's for beginner for people who wanted to be become Huntsmen and Huntress." He stated._

 _"Smart boy." Raven impressed. "Well I got to go I have to hurry before my main target get away."_

 _"Huh? But you say-"_

 _"There been some inference along the way and I needed to be off now. It was a nice chat with you. I hope you can find what your looking for." She unsheathed her weapon revealing to be a long extended red blade, she swing it and then a mixer of red and black portal-like transportation appears. She hood fell out revealing to be a beautiful women with long black hair and red eyes. Vincent was awed in admiration and shocked._

 _'She's beautiful..' He said in his thoughts._

 _Raven goes through the portal and disappear completely._

* * *

 _The next morning after a relaxing sleep with no signs of Grimms. He pack his things and started to head out to go to town to look for a local pub. As he was about to leave, Vincent unexpectedly encounter a young girl with blond hair collapse to the ground._

 _"Oh my god. Are you alright, blonde?" he asked. He slowly approaching her to check if she still alive or maybe.. He doesn't want to think about the second option. He tried awaking her up only to be clap on the face, hard. A big OW screaming in pain after being clap so hard, but he quickly cover his mouth. He stop covering his mouth after the pain gone away, he looked at the face only that she was actually a sleep. 'That's good. She's alive. I wonder how she managed without attracting any Grimm around.'_

 _The young girl wake up from her slumber and turn to see unfamiliar person standing in front of her. "Um.. Who are you? Are you some kind pervert?" she asked, half sleep._

 _"No. I'm not. I don't even know what that word is yet. I just found you like this. I wasn't sure if you are alive." he tried explaining to her, but her answer was punching him on left side of his face._ _"OOWW! What was that for!?"_

 _"That was a rude asked. I am very much alive. Now apologize nicely to me." she demanded._

 _"I'm sorry what I said. Please forgive me." he apologized, nicely just how the young girl requested._

 _"I forgive you. My name is Yang Xiao Long. And what's your name?"_

 _"I'm Vincent. What are doing here in the middle forest. You should be returning home. You're parent must have worry sick about you." He show concerned towards Yang._

 _"Not yet. My Dad well he's still recovery from his lost love one, and my Mom, who is actually my step-mother, passed away." she sadly explained._

 _"I'm so sorry. You must have feel alone then" He takes pity on her._

 _"But I'm not alone, I do have my younger sister, but she's staying with my Uncle until Dad recovers."_

 _"I understand, but that doesn't explain why are you here in the forest."_

 _"I just come to kill some time until my Uncle along with my sister comes back from special training experience trip. And another reason for this, it that I thought I was saw someone I want to meet for so long."_

 _"Who?" he wonders._

 _"My Mom." she replied._

 _"But you said your mother passed away?" Vincent confused._

 _"She was my stepmother, the one I'm looking for is my real Mom." Yang sadden._


	2. Chapter 2: Comment Secret and Lies

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Affinity Fortune**

 **Chapter 2: Common Secrets and Lies**

" _Your real mother… When did you find out?" Vincent frowned._

" _I found out about five months ago after my Stepmom unexpected passing. I was even more shocked that me and my sister aren't really don't share the same mothers and that we are eventually half-siblings instead." She explains._

" _That long?! So did you afterward you found out?" he asked_

" _I once attempt to search my Mom and I brought my sister with me since I don't want to be alone at home after Dad leave from some important business." She replied._

" _WHAT?!" Vincent's eyes widen in shock._

" _Although it didn't come out in expect since we were almost killed by a Beowolfs until my Qrow save us. But this time, I go on my own instead. It's just... I don't want to put her any danger again. After I leave, in the middle of night, I thought I saw her as I running to her, but I tripped something and I lost unconscious afterward until you found me." Yang sadden. "I told you my reason, I want to know your reason of wondering around in the forest all alone?"_

" _Well, you can say that I recently found out I was adopted and raised by faunus parents. I thought I was a faunus too, just a last bloomer. But I'm not. I'm actually a human."_

" _You must to feel lucky be raised by them, it's both blessing and a curse to have one."_

" _Yeah. That would explain some my human classmates were acting I was weird and unnatural to have non-human parents. I even have a lot faunus friends and rarely have any friends who are human. But back to the main topic, my main reason for being here was because I want to search for my real parents whether if they are alive or not, I still want to search them with my own eyes. Even if it would cost my life trying." Vincent determined._

" _Wow we have so much in common! How about we search for them together. I think I know where we can find some information from a local pub since my Uncle does here to drinks after a mission. Will you come with me?" Yang offer her hand to him._

 _Vincent has some thinking whether he should trust or not. For some reason, the girl he just met looks similar to someone he recently knows somehow. Her brilliant smiles, innocent lilac eyes, and her mixture of boyish and feminine attire. Her strong determination, strong-will, and desperate belief to look for her birth mother. He has already up his mind. "I will come with you." he smiled. As he shook her hand in agreement._

 _"Great! Now let's go to the pub!" she said in excellent._

 _The two leave to their journey to search for their parents._

* * *

And to the present, back to their main base where they sent up camp for the night in Forever Fall. Where half of his team are already fast a sleep from taking down many Grimms in one day.

"Thanks for telling your story, I be looking forward to your story tomorrow." he graceful thank him, half-tired.

"No problem. Maybe I might it let in Leo and Fallen Angel in this of their not business bodyguarding our princess. Oh that's reminds me did they watch the tournament as well?"

"Leo and Renji did watch Team RWBY's match through their scrolls, although some reason, Renji appears to be worried and concerned about one of the members of Team RWBY, I think her name is Blake. I sometimes wonder if he has history with her or just admiration."

"What about our princess?"

"She kind of watch the Vytal Festival by looking through Leon's scroll. She was really curious about watching Team JNPR's match with Team BRNZ. I think she mentions that her cousin is one of the member of JNPR and want to see whether or not if she can make it to the double rounds." he explained.

"I understand."

"Well it's getting late. You should start watching today's match I recorded and sending to you to your scroll, but don't stay up too late. We have to keep on moving to Vale. Goodnight, Vincent. " And with that, Sliver went to bed with his other teammate in their tent.

Vincent turn on his scroll and watch the send video of the Vytal Festival Tournament of Team RWBY and Team ABRN match.

The next morning. A few hours later.

After safety made it out of Forever Fall, they arrive at Vale in the early afternoon. Their job was almost done, but first they find asked someone for direction of the Vytal Festival where the team are suppose to escort their special guest to.

A while Silver and Renji are asking individual citizens to Vale the location where the Vytal Festival held at, Vincent and Leon are on duty to keep an eye on there guest, but their waiting for her done going shopping for clothes and jewelry.

"I not believe neither of you know where it is after we were completing in Vytal Festival for three years." Leon disappointed.

"What? We have something in our mind to keep focusing on. Oh that's reminds me, did Silver send you so that I tell you my story how I met my precious childhood friend." he smirked.

"Yes, Silver catch me off the speed where you left off, but another reason for that, I kind of want to get to know her better since I barely know her." He blushed in embarrassment.

"WHAT?! REALLY? How to you know Yang?" he said in shocked.

"She's my half-cousin."

"THAT'S AWESOME! Why you didn't her in the first place in the past three years?!" he screamed in delight.

"Shhh. Keep you're voice down. I just found out about two years through Silver's guardian scroll chat and he knows me very much too. I'm was afraid you guys won't believe me if I told you, and besides, neither Yang and Ruby aren't aware I'm their cousin since I live in Altas my entire life. Let's just get this over this..." say Leon, still embarrassed.

"Oh alright." he chuckled.

* * *

 _As both Vincent and Yang arrive at the local pub near Signal Academy. Both of them wait in lines in order to get it to ask someone who is working there. As the wait patiently, they started a conversation to pass the time._

 _"So Yang, after you find out, Do you think it was a secret or lie after your relatives they kept from you?"_

 _"Well in my option, I think they were keeping a secret from me because they have good reason. If I didn't know about this and my step mom were still alive, I probably won't know my Mom's existence until I graduated. I don't think their were lying to me, I can tell by their expression. I still loved them so much, I should never get mad at them. " she says, honestly._

 _"That's a very understanding option." Vincent surprised._

 _"And your's." she asked._

 _Vincent clenched his fists in frustration. His expression has becomes grim and serious. "I think that were lying to me just because I was like replacement for their decreased son. Maybe that's why they save my life when I was infant."_

 _"Vincent." Yang worried. She tried to comfort him. but he shrug off._

 _"It's fine. I don't need your pity toward me. You have your actually relatives who are related to you by blood, but I don't. Maybe my adopted parents has already stop looking for me and suspect their real child to be born soon, what's the appoint of caring about me, a human."_

 _Yang slap him to bring back his senses. However as he expected her to hit or kick him so more until unexpected she embraced him._

 _"That's not true! Blood doesn't matter, what you have with your adopted parents are strong. They wouldn't care whether your human or not, they will always loved you!"_

 _Vincent feels touched by his words, he felt tears flowing in his eyes. He briefly lets go his emotions without Yang noticing her._

 _"It's okay. Let it all out." she comforted him, kindly. She doesn't care if people are staring at them. As long as she with him, it's alright._

 _After a few moments, they are already to the pub, where he sees a lot of thugs, fugitives, vignettes, and huntsmen. They looked nasty and kind of scary, he thought in his mind. He tried to search for someone who can give out information that he and Yang needed until he found someone that doesn't look suspicious, creepy, or strange person. The bartender, who appear in his early 40's, short white hair and mixture eye color of blue and purple._

 _"I think we found out guy! I got a good feeling." he certain._

 _"Are you sure? I think he's too good looking. I rather starts out with the not attractive people since they always give out information."_

 _"Yang, pleased." Vincent begged her._

 _"Alright. If that guy doesn't know, then let's do it my way!"_

 _They first process go to the main counter where the bartender serve drinkings._

 _"Umm.. Excuse sir? Are you the guy who can gives out information to any kind." he politely asked._

 _"Are you too young to be in the pub?" he asked back, confused._

 _'Whoa! he sound so feminine like elegant woman!' Yang shocked in her thoughts._

 _"Yes, yes I am." he say straightforward._

 _"Well you are right. I am information broker and bartender, Snow. So what do you want to know?"_

 _"I'm looking for someone, I heard you may know who they are." He show him an old photo. He look at the photo, but his expression become serious._

 _"Where did you find this?" he asked._

 _"That's not important, I just want to know if you know them." Vincent serious._

 _"Yeah. Their were my old customers back in Mountain Glenn. That brings back memories and yet a sad one." he frowned._

 _"You know my biological parent?!" Vincent surprised._

 _"Wait?! You're Valentine and Sakura's kid! Wow! you look like so much like your father." He looked surprised in awe._

 _"So my parent real name are Valentine and Sakura. Does that mean you know where they are now?"_

 _"Well actually, I haven't seen them since during the Grimm invasion at Mountain Glenn. The remaining citizen and I were able to make it out safety. I don't see them at all ever seen I'm sorry." he sadden._

 _"Oh I see. I guess coming here was for nothing." Vincent disappointed._

 _"But there is one thing I know. The last time I talk to them, was mentioning before the invasion, they wanted to move to Patch to raised their first born child in the a nice flower garden near to river bay. Don't worry it's not too far from here. You will be here about 30 minutes." He stated, calmly._

 _"Really?! You mean it! No lies!"_

 _"I remember everything of your parent's words." He smiled._

 _"Thank you very much! But their one more person who is waiting patienting to ask you like me." He pass on to Yang to Snow for information about her biological mother. She show him the photo, but no luck, he shook his head as he appear he doesn't know her neither. Yang is deep shocked, but quickly retain her composure._

 _"Yang." Vincent worried._

 _"I'm sorry, Yang. I do know your Uncle at times, but don't know where she is.."_

 _"Wait of the minute, how do you know my name?" Yang becomes suspicious._

 _"Your Uncle Qrow talks about you and Ruby a lot." He replied._

 _"Oh.. Well it least we got information we wanted. Vincent, let's go."_

 _Yang left the pub._

 _"Thank you do much for the information Mr. Snow, but before I go. There is one more thing I need to ask you about."_

 _"Sure I got time." He accepted his request._

 _"I know what my Dad looks like, but I don't know what my Mom looks like. The old photo I found was partially burned off only showing my Dad. Do you know what she look like?"_

 _"Well your mother, she was in her mid 20s, long black and red hair, and gray eyes. What it?" He thinks as he tried to remember what Vincent's mother look like._

 _"Thank you." He property smile at him before leaving the pub with Yang._

 _"Or is it sliver, I believe her eyes are definitely sliver. I'm concern of it."_

* * *

 _Outside of the pub._

 _"You got what you wanted?" She asked, depressed._

 _"Yeah. Do you want to go back home to your Dad?" He asked._

 _"No I'm fine. Even though I didn't get the information I wanted, but I still want to accompany with you because you're my friend. I will search for her another way. Do you want to return to your home well?"_

 _"Not yet. I still want to search for them dead or alive. If they are, I will always come back home to my adopted parents even if their love is fake."_

 _Yang slightly relieved._

 _Both Vincent and Yang head toward his birth parents location where they live at._

 _30 minutes later..._

 _They arrive at their destination. Before they process going in, they stop at a nearby lake. The water sparkle and clean that can use be use for summer heat and relaxation or having fun with your friends. There is also a tire swing attach to a tree._

 _"Wow! You're house is awesome and you have a lake! I'm going for a swim!" Yang exciting._

 _She process of taking off her clothes a little at a time before being stopped by him._

 _"Wait! Wait! Don't take your clothes! I don't want see you skinny dipping in the lake, it's too embarrassing and attempting that it makes my face turn red and possibly a nose bleed.!" He exaggerated._

 _"Relax, I'm wearing a swimsuit underneath. So it's no big deal. But don't look a while I'm taking my clothes, got it! I mean it!" She glared him._

 _Vincent feel chills down to his spine as he felt her menacing and yet scary atmosphere that it's burn like the sun. He confirming nod at her. Yang smiled and continue to take off her clothes. He turned around as he decide to take off his clothes, although he didn't a swimsuit so he instead take off his shirt, shoes, and unzipped half of his pants now turns into short to reach to his knees._

 _"I guess all that walking feel all sweating, a good swim won't hurt a bit."_

 _"I'm done! You can turn around." She yelled._

 _As he turn around, he see her in bumblebee swim top, and navy swim short with decoration ribbon that match her top. That's not the only one shocking him the most, but when he see Yang with her hair down for the first time, she greatly resemble to Raven, the woman from yesterday._

 _"Yang.."_

 _"Yes. How do I look? Do I look cute and attracting." She playfully flirts with him._

 _"You look cutie, but not why I'm overwhelmed by your appearance. It's just.. I want to ask you something it's important." Vincent feel suspicious._

 _"Ask away." Yang give him her permission._

 _"I don't I tell you this, but what does your birth mother look like?" He asked._

 _"My Mom has long black hair and red eyes. I kind of got her looks from her., and carry a long sword. Vincent, are you alright?" Yang concern by his behavior._

 _"The truth is that I saw your Mom."_

 _Yang's expression has turn into a bitter and anger. She clenched her fist tightly and she eyes are like burning fire._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I was only yesterday I met her. She was just passing by and we have a small conversation afterwards before heading to her main target."_

 _"So you were just keeping secrets from me or you're just lying..." she says, coldly._

 _"No I wasn't lying to you. I didn't know you're her daughter, I thought you just look like. " he say, honestly._

 _Yang punched him to the lake and a sound of a big splash. She feels utter betray and distrusted toward her new friend. After he fell into the lake, he notices a blood coming out of his mouth where Yang punched him at. He looked at her and he notices her eyes has turned into burning red of hate or the wrath of a burning dragon awoke from her deep slumber._

 _"Yang.." he said._


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Results

**_RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Affinity Fortune_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Horrible Results_**

 _"Yang, please, calm down. I wasn't keeping secret or lying to you. I just didn't know. I'm sorry." He tried apologized to her._

 _"Why should I believe you after you keep this from me." She looks hurt._

 _"Because we're friends, even though we just met only a but, friends should always comfort honestly, and forgiving each other despite our different. Please believe in me." He looked into Yang's eyes knowing their the same as he's when he find out about his adopted parents._

 _Yang grab a rock as she attempt to throw it at him, but unexpectedly, she miss on propose as she doesn't know what to say._

 _Yang breaks down, and her begin to cry in deep sadness. Her eyes revert back to her natural eye color._

 _"Yang?" he worried._

 _"I just want to meet to see her. I want to know why she abandon me after I was born." Say Yang, still sobbing._

 _Vincent get out of the water and embraced Yang just like how she hug him when he was depressed about his adopted parents. Her body was warm and comforting a while his is cold and wet after being punch or push by her. He's getting her wet as he continuing hugging her until she stopped crying._

 _"Are we that different."_

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _"That even though we are trying to find answer about our real family, It would take a longer along the way whether it's days, weeks, months, or a years." Yang replied._

 _"Yeah. You can say that it's for the best to your search slowly, until you are fully prepared and know what you're doing."_

 _"You sure know how to make girls stopped crying." she faintly smile and she hugged him back._

 _After a few moments, they let go of each other._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry I got you wet. I got a towel in my backpack you can use."_

 _"No. It's fine. I need it that to cool me down." Yang happily process on run towards the tire swing and splash into the lake. "Come on, Vincent! The water feels great!"_

 _"Alright." he feel relieved._

 _"After that, we should start eating lunch, I'm staving!"_

 _"Yeah, I packed some food along the way back. I would happily shared some for you."_

 _He joins her and they play together non-stop until they become exhausted._

* * *

 _5 minutes later._

 _They arrive at their destination, but that wasn't what they weren't expectation. His suppose home that his parents were planning, the house in ruins, the garden dried, and the river bay still the same how Snow describe._

 _"What's happen to this place. It's a messy. Are you sure this is the place how that nice bartender describe? " Yang confused._

 _"I''m positive, I'm going to investigation inside, but stay here for look out if there any strangler or Grimms around, just yell or scream." he said._

 _"Alright. I hope you know what you going." Yang worried._

 _Vincent go to the abandon house where inside was horrible as well. The wall cracks, the furniture torn, spider webs around the ceiling, and the television destroyed. He tried to look everywhere to find some clues to what happen to his purpose home with his biological parents. The only clue he found was a old scroll left on the kitchen dusty table. He grab the scroll and look some archives that was left by one of his parents. He managed to unlocked private logs and reads them, wisely. The first achieve says:_

 _12/10/XX_

 _"This is one of my best days ever since I marry the woman of my dreams, Sakura. We been together about 5 years before our married. Although it been rough due to the Grimms, and the Wars around. We tried to earn rough lien to move to our dream house in Patch since it's a lot quieter and less Grimm activities. As of right now, we only earn about 10,000 lien, just another half to go since we to buy a house, furniture, painting, garden, food, drinks, and clothes, that would cover half of it. However no big deal I handle this to make my wife happy even if it takes about years."_

 _'So this is my Dad's scroll then.' He says in his thoughts._

 _He scroll to the next achieve which marks about a week from the previous log._

 _"It been a week since we got married I got a unexpected good news that maybe shocking that my wife is pregnant with our child. I wasn't if I'm ready to become a father since of my experience of my family that I wasn't proud of and I don't want him or her share the same fate as me. At first, I try telling her to have an a abortion, but strongly refused because she want our child to have a wonderful lifetime with us and to fully expressed freedom and love for all mankind. That was when I changed my mind to accepted it. I wonder what name should we name.. If is a girl, Blossom, or if is a boy, Van, Ventus, Vlad, Vivi, or -" the achieve has stopped interrupt presumable to battery went low at time._

 _'I can't tell to be mad at him or feel a pity toward him. However more importantly, who is he talking to.' he wonders._

 _10 minutes later. After reading a lot achieve logs, the only thing left was the last log about naming and video recording. He decide to look at the achieve log instead:_

 _06/06/XX_

 _"Just about one day before our child to be born how are you feeling?" he asked._

 _"I'm just a bit tired after many of tests to check and see if the baby is okay. I can feel his heartbeat, it's kindly." say Sakura, relieved._

 _"Yeah, he is. I can't wait after he is born, the three of us will be moving together to Patch. Everything has been set with your young sister keeping on our new home. I'm sure she will be happy to see him."_

 _"You mean Yuki? She will be nice to him deeply. Although she should be dating soon, I know she into women, and I think her type is muscular tomboy or a girl who looks like a male. I think."_

 _"I even hope Yuki would stopped bully me all the time until she kind of warm up to me a little at the time after our son is born." he sounds distressed._

 _"She does love you, just mix. Let's talk about this later and start thinking about our son future oh whether or not when he grows up to be originally citizen or huntsmen."_

 _"Why you sudden feel like our unborn would become a huntsmen?" he sounds confused._

 _"I don't know. I just have a feeling he will become one. It's almost like density." she sounds sincere._

 _The achieve log stopped here._

 _'So he was actually talked to his sister in law, who is also my Aunt. Wow! I have a that type of aunt. That was unexpectedly, I wonder if she knows what happen to this house and why she didn't come to look for me. '_

 _He lastly look at video recording and it list on what date takes place, "June 8." He started video where it's show to be in unknown city with several building and skyscraper. The sky is bright blue like sea and the clouds like fluffy woolen pillows. Where appears someone was holding scroll a while is still recording, who appear to be his Dad where he briefly looking the screen checking if it still recording. His Dad appear to be just look like the photo he found, the same dirty blond hair, golden eyes, and appear to be carries the same hat like he wore his entire life given by his adopted Dad for some reason. His Dad recording a young women with black and red long hair with sliver eyes. She carrying a infant in her arms._

 _"Dear, what are you going?" she smiled._

 _"I'm just recording our last day of staying in Mountain Glenn. I just want to record the moment. Plus I'm sending this recording all the way to Yuki's scroll. By the time she received, she would probably annoyed and feels a enjoy to see her nephew, Vinny."_

 _"You mean Vincent?"_

 _'So my real name is Vincent after all. That's a relieved. I wonder how my adopted parents 'were able get my name right. Maybe just confidence.'_

 _"That reminds me honey, what time when our flight..." she sudden become terribly as she saw something in the sky._

 _"Sakura, what's wrong?" he turn around and was horrify to see unbelievable amount of Grimms invading Mountain Glenn. The Grimms consist of Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitsu, and worse, a Nevermore and a Death Stalker roaming the street devouring innocent lives as they tried to run away from them. Valentine and his wife to escape to the city with Grimm-invested somewhere safety until several Bullhead and Airbus arrive in time to attempt to save the surviving citizen a well as the arrival of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Although they won't be able to suppressed the Grimm as longer as it just keep going non-stop._

 _'This can't be.. my adopted parent were actually telling the true. I'm sure my parents make it to safety they have to.'_ _He tried to stay calm to not think any negative thoughts that would attract a Grimm._

 _He continued to watch the video only to find that his parents were they place their infant son by nearby alley where the Grimm didn't discover. Although he can't see their expression as the recording only shows the back of them it's presumably his Dad dropped it unknowingly awhile it still recording._

 _"Son, please forgive us. This would be the only place you could be safe until a nearby Huntsmen or Huntress to go rescue you. We will tried to distract the Grimms away from you." He sounds sad._

 _"Even if you will began to hate us after finding the truth somehow, we will always love you, always. We could have wish to spend time with you a little longer. We so sorry of leaving you." She sounds guilty and deep sadden._

 _His father take off his hat and hidden his son inside of it._

 _'No way...' he was_ _horrifying._

 _After that they turn around revealing their expression to be deep sadness, guilt, and despair. They then attract the other Grimms toward and it started to chasing them until the sound of agony, screaming, and then blood spill in the far distance. The recording is stopped completely after a Beowolf smash it._

 _"No way. No way. No way. This can't be happening." Vincent shocked._

 _'You mean the scroll I been reading was actually my Aunt's.' He dropped his Aunt's scroll in shocked. He then notices something in the kitchen so he carefully walk toward it. After Vincent was even more terribly as he sees a dead corpse that has no flesh wearing a feminine lavender hood cloak where it has a hole of it chest. He examine the photo that was left on the counter of his decreased mother and the one who wears the same cloak meaning that the one on the ground was actually he's Aunt._

 _"No way.. my Aunt.. kill herself after watching that video. So that means she breakdown badly and torn everything up in the house and..."_

 _Vincent scream in great despair as everything he was try to look for his parents are dead long time ago and his Aunt didn't even bother of looking him thinking he was dead and commit suicide._

 _Meanwhile Yang heard Vincent scream inside the house. "Vincent?" Suddenly she heard a sound of a Ursa coming toward this direction. Yang run inside the abandon house to find him. She finally found him in the kitchen on the ground, grieving._

 _"Vincent! We have to get out of here! There a Ursa coming here. Vincent?" she shouted._

 _She looked at him, who appear to be in deep despair and depression as tears still flowing in his eyes._

 _"Vincent? Are you alright? Do you find the where your parents are?"_

 _"They.. been dead.. a long time ago after I was born." he says, emotionless._

 _"What!? We'll talk about this later! We have to go now! If you don't, I'll will force you to come!" Yang serious._

 _His respond to her was nothing as he isn't moving at all._

 _Yang grunts and grab Vincent's hand, forcefully and run out of the house. She tried to find a way they from and start following their previous footstep awhile she holding Vincent's cold hand. As they continue to run, Yang realized if she lead a Ursa into the town, it would start more panic and more Grimm and they can't be good. She decided to fight back instead, but first she needs to find Vincent somewhere safe so he can either to hide from the Grimm after it went away or get help by nearby Huntsmen or Huntress. She place him in a shallow tree to keep hidden._

 _"Please, Vincent snapped out of it. I know what you found was tragic, but you need to put your feeling aside and focusing on the present. When I lure it away you go into town and bring a Huntsmen here. "_

 _Yang kiss him on the forehead and leaves. 'Don't worry, Vincent. I will protect you, but this time I can fight now thanks to skills that Dad taught me.'_

 _As Vincent thinks back of his friend and realized something that this fate would happen again with his parents. He quickly regain his senses and start searching for Yang as he doesn't want her end up in the same fate again like his parents. He found her, but he sees her barely understand with several bruises all over the place causing a regular size Ursa. "Yang!"_

 _"Vincent? What are you doing? Get out of here and get help! I can handle this!" Yang yelled at him._

 _"I'm not going to leave you here to die!" he shouted back._

 _Vincent grab a broken tree branch and make his stance against the Grimm standing in front of them. He attack the Ursa by smashing it on the head but the branch breaks down. Vincent was shocked as he never expect a Grimm's head to be so hard. The Ursa makes it's move and attack Vincent only to be deep injured on his nose, and then toss him to a tree._

 _"Vincent!" Yang's eyes turn burning red and charge at the Grimm with sear force, but it didn't work, as she only managed to smash some part of Ursa's bone-like armor. The Grimm use it's teeth on her right leg and toss her the ground, hard. Her leg was bleeding, and she can't stand due to the Ursa broke her leg. "Dang it. I can't stand."_

 _Vincent is so scared and terrify as he wasn't able to protect Yang or be able to defeat Ursa. However for some reason, he feel like he can't forgive up some easily despite his injuries. He ran toward them and stand in between to protect the defenseless Yang from the fearsome Grimm. "You stay of away from her!" he give the Grimm a determined look. Suddenly Vincent's eyes turned sliver in a glowing radiant. The Ursa feels scared and back away from them._

 _'A Ursa, scared of him?' She tried take a small glimpse on him and notices his eyes are different than before. 'His eyes.. look a like Ruby's.'_

 _"Get out of the way!" say the unknown voice._

 _They both them turned out and see unknown faunus with sliver hair and golden eyes use his weapon to slash at the Ursa with it's claw and manage to cut off it's head complete. The remains of the fallen Grimm disappear into the shadows._

 _"Thank you for saving us." Vincent smiled at him before the faunus turned around and was surprised to see that he has sliver eyes._

 _"You have?!" His eyes widen._

 _"What?" Vincent confused. His eyes change back to his original color._

 _The young faunus's expression return to be calm collected upon his face. "It's nothing. I guess I mistaken for someone else. I'm glad you humans are alright in the nick of time. A Huntsmen will be picking you guys up soon and return to your homes. I will make my way."_

 _"But wait! What's your name?" he asked._

 _"It's Silver Adoff." he replied._

 _"Silver? Did you say your name is Silver? Is this you're true form?" say Yang,worried._

 _Silver looked at Yang, guilty._

 _"Tell me. Are you Ein? Our pet? If you are.. then why did you left us so suddenly? Ruby was worried about you and..." she begin to cry as she is too upset to finished her sentence after seeing her presumed friend and family pet._

 _"I'm sorry. You mistake me for someone else. I will be leaving now. I hope you'll find your pet someday." he lied._

 _"Wait! Silver!" she scouted in a desperate cry. She tried to reach him, but he disappeared. Yang attempt to chase after him, but she felt a horrible pain though her broken leg as it continues to bleed._

 _"There you guys are! I been worry sick especially you, Yang!" another unfamiliar man. annoyed._

 _"Uncle Qrow?! You're back from your trip? How did you go-?" Yang confused._

 _"I heard from your Dad that you went off again so I have to ended my trip earlier to go search for you. I told you to don't go searching reckless again. If it wasn't for him, you guys will be dead." He sounds pissed._

 _"Yeah I know, but will you also carry me because my leg is broken from that Grimm earlier and I can't get up. Pretty please." Yang asked, politely._

 _"Oh Yang. What am I doing to do with you. Alright, but just once. Just don't do this again on your alone." Qrow replied, slightly smiled at his niece._

 _'Him? was he reference to Silver who save us from the Ursa?' he said in his thoughts. Suddenly his head of dizzy and light headed. He can barely hear what the man with black hair and red eyes named Qrow was saying to him. 'What's.. happening.. to me.'_

 _"Oh your the guy.. my niece.. You're parents.. sent.. to go.. fetch you.. Hey! are you.. listening to me? Hey! Kid!"_

 _"Vincent!" She yelled._

 _He collapse to the ground with everything around him becomes black with no sounds reaching him._


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Aftermath

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Affinity Fortune**

 **Chapter 4: Unknown Aftermath**

 _In the early evening, where Vincent wake up in the unknown room. He looks at the window that it's almost dark and he also look at his reflection that he has a white bandage on his nose where the Grimm scratch him. Vincent was a bit surprised about it until he recalls that he was attack by a Ursa and he was trying to protect Yang. He was confused and he can't remember what happen after he passed out. He then turns around and his adopted parents were by his side all this time when he was unconscious. They were asleep by his bedside. 'They were by my side all this time.'_

 _"Mom.. Dad?" he said._

 _His adopted parent wakes up and they were surprised that him is alright and well._

 _"Vincent!" say Terra and Coraline, shocked._

 _Suddenly both of them embraced him, warmly. They were crying in relieved and worry toward their adopted son._

 _"I'm so glad... you're okay!" she sobbing weakly._

 _"Son, Don't ever do that again! You had us worry there. We don't know what will happen if we lose you too!" Terra sounds worried._

 _"But I thought, you wouldn't care about me anymore after you own child would born." Vincent started to cry as well._

 _"Vincent! Don't stupid! We will never abandon you! You're our own son, even if we're not the same blood, but we always love you." He smiled at him._

 _"Dad." Vincent touched._

 _"Vincent.. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. You gave us a new reason for living and hope again. You're the light that creates a new path from the bitter darkness of hopeless. You mean the world to us, deeply." She teary smiled._

 _"Mom.." He too begin to cry as well. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away I was hurt and I promised this won't happen again!"_

 _"We forgive you, we're sorry too for not telling you the entire truth. We fear that you didn't accept us and that you maybe begin to hate Faunus."_

 _"I will never hate you guys or your race. I will always accepted you guys flow who you are no matter what." Vincent says honestly._

 _"Son.."_

 _Vincent hug his adopted parents back. He feel relieved and happy at the time. 'Yang was right. They did love me whether or not I'm not biological related to them.'_

 _After a few minutes, they stopped hugging each other._

 _"That reminds me. Where are we? This isn't our home. What's going on?" He asked._

 _"Well you're-" before his father can explain, Qrow interrupted him._

 _"You're in my best friend's guest room. I bring you and Yang safe and sound. Although I did take Yang to a hospital to get her leg check." He explains._

 _"That's right! How is she?" Vincent worried._

 _"She okay, but she will have to wear cast until she starts school. She would be very mad that she won't have time to training or going some fun activity." He chucked._

 _"That's a relieved."_

 _"Although, I'm pretty mad at you for endanger my niece like that. Should give you a the ultimate punishment of whipping or a nice sparring match against my weapon." He exaggerated._

 _" Mr. Brawen!" He looked shocked._

 _Vincent looks terribly at Qrow as he can't tell if he's joking or not._

 _"Uncle Qrow stopping joking around. I say I was alright. Give me some slack of have him and his parent stay for dinner and one night until they leave in the morning." say Yang's voice._

 _Vincent was surprised to see Yang up already although she has to carry around a crotch to support to her broken leg._

 _"Alright. I go check if dinner is ready. You lovely dovely Faunus you come too. Let's give them some space to talk to them more quietly." He smiled. "Have fun talking to your boyfriend!"_

 _"Hey! He's not my boyfriend! I'm too young to date!" Yang yelled at him._

 _"Yeah. Yeah. I was joking." He said._

 _Qrow and the Usus left the room._

 _"Yang, I'm so sorry I-" Yang punched him on the arm. "Ow! I guess I kind of deserve that."_

 _"No that not what I punch you for. I punch you for being too soft and that's for costing my rest of my summer vacation." She pouted._

 _"Oh.. You forgive me?" He asked._

 _"Oh course I forgive you. I want to hang out with you all the time. You're really fun to be with. You make me smiled at times, and I want to get to know you better." She replied._

 _"Me too!" He agreed with her._

 _"Maybe if we decide to go to Beacon academy, we maybe we should become partners and be in the same team. If not, I want to be partner with a cat Faunus since they are cool and slide." Yang determined._

 _"Not I'm sure if I'm going to the same school as you, but I want a partner to be a Faunus that can fly in the sky like a bird and they have a interesting vibe."_

 _Both of them laughing each other statement, but having fun talking like this as if nothing bad ever happens._

* * *

To the present.

"And that's how I met Yang." He says proudly.

"Wow! I can wait to tell Silver! That was the most inspiring story I ever listen to. I'm glad you settle your different with your adopted parents." He relieved.

"Yeah, and besides, who will also take care of my sweet dear adopted little sister, Caraline." Vincent admiration and extremely loving emotions as he thinks about his sister.

"I wish you don't do this in public all the time. People might think your into much younger girls." He sounds disgusted.

"I'm not."

"Well since we has few minutes left before Silver and Renji arrive with directions to the tournament. That reminds me, how did you and Sliver become friends during childhood." He wonders.

"Funny story... I-"

Suddenly they heard a painful screaming coming from the shopping store.

"No way... It could be?" Leonardo serious.

"It's them alright just like General Ironwood told us. We have save her. If we don't, our mission fail and the faith of the world in chaos."

"Hey! Stop joking! We got to hurry now! There's no time telling them. It's up to us!" He determined.

"Right." He agreed.

Both of them prepared their weapons and head to the shopping store. As they arrive, the store is cover in blood of the customers and the employee. Standing in front of them was a petite young woman with multiple different color hair and eyes of pink, brown, and white. She holding the women with sky blue long hair and green eyes with bronze circlet hairpiece, and wore a white long dress, a bronze bracer on her left arm.

"What took you.. So long?" said the Seer.

"Seer Sapphire!" Leonardo shouted.

"Hey! You let her go! If you don't, I will gladly make you suffer, greatly. You Neopollitan!" Vincent threatens multicolored enemy.

"Neopollitan?" He seems confused.

"Well she has strange hair color, eyes, but stylish clothes. That why she looks like a my sister's favorite ice cream." He tried to explain the details to him.

"Well that, but what are you talking about? There no multicolored woman, but a young petite with long wavy hair in pigtails and green eyes."

"Wait if you don't see her true appearance. Then that means..." He continued think until he realized what Leonardo's seeing was the illusion disguised.

The multicolored enemy looked shocked, and yet impressed by Vincent's perspective presumably semblance.

"You can see though the enemy disguise?! But your semblance has a ability to you know either no misses."

"I do have that, but this is the first time I'm seeing. I don't know why."

From Leonardo's perspective, the girl she blink and her eyes color to her real color, her right eye pink and her left eye brown. She also grin at him.

"What?!" he looked confused.

She changing her true self by a wave of light washing away her false disguise from bottom to top. She appear her weapon, that appears to be a umbrella.

"This will be something. Leon, you go save the princess, I will try to hold her off as I can as you escape with her and get Silver and Renji here right always. Do you think you can do it?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. Be safe." He replied. Leonardo go to the Seer Sapphire's side a while Vincent can have a little "fun" with his opponent.

The enemy toss over to the ground in the far distance until she was catch by Leonardo. Vincent makes his first move on the enemy by shooting her in far range, however she use her umbrella as a shield to cancel his attack.

"What?! How it that impossible!" He looked shocked.

Meanwhile in the sidelines.

"Seer Sapphire? Are you okay?"

"Barely, I didn't not see this coming. I thought I would be safe here until that commoner comes out of nowhere like thin air and started to massacre all the customers right before my eyes. This isn't what suppose to happen." Her sounds scared.

"It's alright, we'll protect you." He tried comforting her.

"I don't know if I'm going to live any longer by the time "that" fateful day will come in two days." Sapphire worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm seeing my own future will end soon. There is something I need you to pass on a message to General Ironwood, please it's important."

"Alright." he said.

Back to the battle, Vincent tried so many times to shoot her, but her weapon prevent his attack to her. He thinks maybe if she begins to use her semblance then there a slight chance to get a hit. However he has to figure out the right moment to use it. Vincent switch his gun mode to his Dagger mode to strike at her. Luckily, he manage to cut her of her arm. The petite girl looked surprised as she thinks it just a lucky shot. She kicking him on the stomach a while he slash her leg with average cut bleeding though it. She grew furious and attempt to use her illusion semblance for a sneak attack. She creates a copy of herself in front of him and then her presence swiftly. Her pull out her sword that was hidden in her umbrella and prepare to strike. Unknowingly to her, he pretend not to notice as he knew she would do that and he quickly switch his weapon to his main again. As she started her attack from behind, but he turn around and takes the shot on her by pulling the trigger to shoot her on the chest thus ending the battle. She fell to ground and her Aura has been depleted.

"...!" she looked annoyed.

"Well it's over. Look, I won't end your life because I'm not like you murders. I want to ask you some question before I hand you over to Altas Mitty to arrest you. Who send you to kill the Seer? Who are you? Why are you going this?"

"..." She remains silent.

"You're not much of the talker aren't you?. Fine I just call you Neopollitan." He said. "You may looked like a cute and sweet doll that I want to flirt with you, but I can smell the cold blood of the victims you killed and you heart is pure as ice. If you tried to attempt to kill me, I will happily to end you." He threaten her.

Neopollitan's eyes change to white as she looked scared. She quickly get up, open her umbrella, and disappear in the light.

"Huh? Where did she go? How come I can see through her illusion, but not that!" He complains.

"Vincent!" say the familiar voice.

"Sliver?! How do you know? Did Leon tell you?" He asked.

"No. We just a heard a large crash in the same direction as you are. But you can explain about this later after we get out of here before the polices come and escort to the General." He explained.

"Oh alright."

* * *

A day later after Yang and Weiss match against Team FNKI. The entire team of SLVR are in the front seats to watch their favorite person at their match at the Vytal Festival Tournment.

"Woohoo! That's my Yang!" He cheered for Yang.

"I feel kind of bad for Weiss. She sacrifice herself in order to save her team. " He sadden.

"Come on Leon, don't be sad. At else her team make it to the semi-finals." He comforted his partner was a generous smile.

"Yeah. I guessed that counts." He faintly smiled. "So want to do think of Yang, Renji?"

"She's okay. I accept her as Blake's lover and worthy partner." He blankly stated.

Vincent looked at him, annoyed.

"What? But either way I accept her dating a guy or woman."

Vincent seems disappointed at his partner statement or claims. However for some reason, Vincent feels like something is very off. The random selection seems to be too perfect that it should be something that be challenging, and to try their hardest by the opponent's strength. He recalls from the first match for the double match between Team CFVY and the other team that seems too hard for Team CFVY it's like the machine knows their weakness. Penny's Team match-up was too easy against CRDL, and Team RWBY match-up was too personal he feels like someone has hack the team random selection.

"You guys go on ahead, I will catch with you guys later."

"Alright, but are you sure? Are you still worried about Seer Sapphire?" Leonardo playfully asked.

"No. Why?" Vincent confused.

"Well the strangest is that, she asked me to message to General Ironwood rather her tell him personally which I did just like she requested." He explains the detail he remembers.

"What it is?"

Leonardo continues... "That "tomorrow at night, a young blond teenager with lilac eyes will be manipulated by an unknown enemy by punching her defeat opponent's leg. After that, she will be frame and hated by the people of all kingdoms and would attract more Grimms to the city." The second one she says is also serious like "The following day on the same night, one of Beacon's student will manipulated of killing Altas opponent and she not a human. This is lead chaos and fear of all kingdoms and the destruction of Vale and Beacon."

"That's horrible." He frowned.

"The last thing she said to tell me on the same say of chaos and destruction fatefully day that the CCT for Beacon will be destroyed leaving no communication to the outside world and person she knows deeply will be killed too by a woman with a burning fall power."

"Did you tell Silver?"

"Yes after escorting Seer Sapphire to Altas military protection. He looked scare as if he knows what's going to happen. I never seen him this terrify before." He sounds worried.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Vincent leave his team to go investigation in the exit tunnels and enters a yellow maintenance sign door where he is inside of the Colosseum. As he continues, he unexpectedly encounter Seer Sapphire, heavily injured. She was barely stands, with her arms cover in bruises and cuts, her legs exposed with part of her dress torn to her knees, and her head bleeding through her left side.

"Princess! What happen?! I thought you-!" Vincent looked shocked.

"You thought wrong! After you escort me, those people kidnapped me who were disguise as Altas soldiers and they torture me information about the future events that will come, but I refused to. I managed to escape a while they left" She explained.

"Wait of minute.. Is that Neopollitan girl again?"

"The same girl who is working for them. I don't have much to time left explain before my faith is about to come truth."

"What if?"

"Please don't let my beloved cousin to be killed on the top of destroyed tower of Beacon tomorrow night and this is where I died." she sounds scared.

Suddenly she gets stab from behind through the chest and she died in low painful death. She collapse to the ground. Vincent eyes widen in deep shocked as he face in front of him is a mysterious White Fang member appear to be male and wearing a white exorcist Japanese high collar top with light blue trimmed on the collar sleeves, and white boots, black pants. He appear to wear a Grimm mask with dark navy unusual design and on the front. His faunus trait is something he does not seen everyday, it's a big white angel wings on his back. He somehow feel like he look familiar to someone he knows all the time except he has lighter long blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Who are you? What's a member of the White Fang doing here?" he glared at him.

"There's no need to for introduction or information. You will died by my hands, human." He says in the serious tone.

"That won't happen!" he yelled at him. Vincent takes out his weapon and shoot at him, but he use wings to block it leaving no scratch or damaged almost like being protected by indestructible shield.

"What?! Impossible!" Vincent looked surprised until he gets stab him in the stomach with his sword in unbelievable speed.

"That's checkmate." he smirked.

He forcefully pull out his weapon and let his fallen opponent drop the ground. Vincent was bleeding badly as he tried to hang on to dear life.

"What.. are you..?" he asked.

"I am the White Fang's satisfaction." he say coldly. He places his hand to his head and then suddenly horrible has happening to him. Something suck him out of it, like his life forcing is slowly taken away.

Until Vincent's partner comes in the nick of time and save him in time before what the mysterious White Fang member did that can possible end him permanently. He carried Vincent in his arms and place him by the corner for him to rest. He quickly use his spare sash to wrap around his injuries before he can face mysterious White Fang member.

"You'll will pay for this!" he flied into rage toward him. They slash lance and sword in the furious match in one in other until Renji unintentionally broken his mask revealing he has the same face as him except his eyes are blue. Renji was horrified and shocked at him. "No.. It can't be. Hikari?"

Hikari turn around, not to look at his face.

"It is you. Why, of all people. You join the White Fang." He looked disappointed.

"That was unexpected to see you, Rei."

"I looked for you, I looked everywhere for you! I was so worry that I thought you were dead!" Renji yelled at him.

"No more questions. We will meet again for a proper reunion, but not today." He pull out a smoke ball and throw it to the ground thus creating smokescreen surrounding the tunnels. After the smoke clear, he disappeared.

Renji then go to Vincent's side and carry him in his arms as he desperately to take him to nearby infirmary. He meet up with his team, who are greatly shocked at Vincent's current condition. His partner told him about the Seer's death and who caused Vincent's injuries. Silver calls General Ironwood about their enemy has already making their move and asked him to send a infirmary to save Vincent's life as possible. Leonardo use his Healing Dust to restore Vincent's body as possible to stop the bleeding.

Vincent's conscious started to fade away slowly he can't barely see his friends. 'What is happening to.. me?'

"Vincent.. Stay with me. You're going to be alright. General Ironwood is sending a infirmary to pick you up." Renji comforted him.

His eyes are slowly closing as if he is pulling away into a deep shadowy abyss. No matter tried to stay away, he closely become cold. The last thing he sees is his friends were crying by his side and they looked very sad. After that, he lost unconscious by the time to the infirmary arrive.

* * *

Vincent finds himself in a dream where's in a white room where is there was nothing around. He heard a similar voices coming from the outside.

"Please, Doctor how is he?" He sounds worried.

'Is that Silver?'

"We tried everything, we were able to save his life in no time. However he's in a coma. I'm sorry." The doctor's voice sounds of deep depression.

'What?! I'm in a coma?!'

"No.. This can't be, Vincent." say Leonardo's voiced, sadden.

"If only I realized soon, I could have save both the Seer and Vincent. This is my fault!" He blamed himself.

"It's not you fault, Renji. We weren't expected this to happen. This is the second Seer to be killed by our enemy. The first Seer of Vale has already been killed about a month before Vytal Festival. What are they really after beside the Maidens powers."

'Huh? General Ironwood too?'

"I know guys are the only team I let you guys know the Maidens and my reason graduated your team earlier, but you have put your feelings aside for your friend because you can't let this distract you from your current mission to keep Vale in check."

General, since you will transporting Vincent's body back to Atlas where you going to keep him safe. It is alright to accompany him to Altas." He request him.

"You have my permission, Silver. In the meantime I will send of my men to send the Seer's back to her home Kingdom. This is the second Seer to be killed by our enemies. The first Seer was killed a month before the Vytal Festival. What is really their true objection... the Maidens or the Seers."

"What?" Renji sounds confused.

"It's nothing. Process with your mission. We already know what Seer's final future property will foretold for tonight and tomorrow."

'Does that mean that... oh no, Yang.' as he continues to listen to their conversation, he mind and conscious is started to fade to the point where he can't hear their voices any more.

* * *

Vincent woke up that seems to be a bad dream. He finds himself inside of the forest that seems to be taking place in the summer. "Where am I? Last think I remember I was in Vale and.." As he tried to think what happen after he lost conscious. He looked into town in the far distance revealing that he's back in Patch. He felt overwhelming with excrement as he hasn't visit his home town since his parents moved to Altas since his Mom got a promotion from her work, and around the same time, he graduated Signal. He and Yang exchanged gift before their departure to remember them by. He remembers he give Yang a pair of finger-less black gloves that may help when fighting Grimm when she graduated Signal and look cool by the people she meets. Yang also gave him her leather wristband she wore when she first met him.

Vincent comes back to reality that since he's back in Patch, he want to ask Yang's father about what been happening in Vale and Yang even though he has no idea how got back. As he arrive at Yang's home, he notice her father, Taiyang, who appear to be depressed about something.

"Mr. Xiao Long, it's been a long time since I last talk to you. What happen to Vale? Is your daughter, Yang alright?" he greet him.

However for some reason, he didn't listen to him or a response.

"Mr. Xiao Long? Are you alright? Did you listen to what I say?"

He tried to get close to him, and attempt to touch his shoulder, but his hand phrase though him.

"What the.. What's going on?" he panicked. "I am.. dead?"

"You're not dead." say unknown's woman voice.

"Huh? Who are you? What to you mean I'm not dead? Wait. You can see me?" Vincent confused.

He turn around to see a women in a white hood with her concealed.

"My name is no importance. I transport your soul to Patch so that you may help a broken soul who has lost everything in her life. Don't worry you're alive, but in a comatose state in Altas." she explains to him.

"After I help her, then will I return back to my real body?"

Suddenly the white hooded women disappear right before his eyes.

"She disappear? I wonder what was that about. If I can return to my body, then I have to find her." Vincent search around the house inside and out until he find Yang in guest room for some reason.

"Yang.." he feels glad to see his old friend. As he approach her, Vincent was in horror as he see Yang's has lost her right arm and how much damaged she is. He notices her eyes has no light in them and has already lost her cheerful personality.

"No.. What has been to happen to her after I went into a coma?!" say Vincent still in shocked.

Yang turn around notices something was in her room and that feel like someone was watching her. "Huh? Who's there?'

Vincent show himself to Yang although he wasn't sure if she can see him.

"No way. Is it really you.. Vincent?" Yang eyes widen in shocked.

To be continued...


End file.
